I'll Meet You There
by kataclysmic
Summary: this is NOT a song fic. this about Aunt Josephine's death and how it happened. please R&R.


**Authors note: this is my first series of unfortunate events fic. Hope you like it. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aunt Josephine or A Series of Unfortunate Events... but I will. Just kidding! ;)**

Oh dear, oh dear. Aunt Josephine thought. She had fallen into the waters where Ike's

remains were scattered. She was struggling in vain to reach the surface. But she had more deadly things to worry about than drowning… the leeches…

The Lachrymose Leeches were very persistent. Once they had decided on a victim from which to feed off, they didn't stop until their work was done and their prey eradicated.

And at this point in time their prey was still alive and well.

The lake was extremely frigid. But Aunt Josephine was oblivious to this fact. All she could feel was the pain of every single leech sucking away at her blood. Every single bite felt like hell. And as every second passed she ran out of blood more and more. Blood which was much needed in order to live. Before she knew it she would go into a deep slumber from which she would never awaken. She would have her wish, to be one with Ike once more.

People who have encountered a near-death experience would probably tell you that just before you die, you have a moment of clarity. A time when you understand and accept your circumstance. A time when you feel so sure. A time to watch your life as it flashes before you. And it was so with Aunt Josephine.

She recalled the days she and Ike would spend together. Back when she was still active and not afraid to live. She remembered her days with the VFD. All the good that she had done in her life. Every person she helped. And every happy moment she experienced.

But not once did she think of the Baudelaire orphans. Maybe it was because her subconscious only wanted to remember the good times. And ever since her husband had been attacked and killed by the leeches she had not one joyous memory. Something even

the warm-hearted Baudelaire orphans could not give her.

At that point in time, her thought process was interrupted by a leech which had bitten her eye rendering her left vision nonexistent. Aunt Josephine was already drowning in the

depths of the Lachrymose Lake but somehow she felt alive. As if she was being born again and not falling into her watery grave.

Aunt Josephine couldn't explain that feeling, yet very few can. Several individuals like her find that death unloads everything that was kept in; all the troubles and woe that was concealed under her skin. People so depressed, so afraid would rather die than face their sad existence. They no longer viewed life as an adventure but as a dull and tedious routine. They found that there was no joy in living and that spontaneity was fictional.

The VFD, grammar and everything else Aunt Josephine had lived for was slowing slipping from her grasp. Her fingers, each one losing their grip. She could see only shadows around her. Her mind was hovering somewhere above. She was falling into darkness left with nothing but water and wrinkly fingers.

By now, Aunt Josephine was numb to the sickening pain the leeches were causing. All she could feel was nothingness and lack, but she would rather dwell on these agonizing feelings than think about what could possibly happen next.

It's funny how to some pain can be pleasurable. For Aunt Josephine, her extremely painful death was slowing freeing her from the fear of living, from the fear of Capt. Sham and from the fear of ... well… almost everything.

Aunt Josephine couldn't take it anymore she was drifting to a place between heaven and hell. Her spirit was floating, it felt strangely familiar. Like she had done it before. She watched her lifeless body sink to the bottom of the lake. Her face was as white as snow, so pale so dead. Her lips lost their original deep red color. Her eyes were open and piercing, hollow they seemed.

Now that she was finally dead she could say good bye to the pitiful woman she had become. She didn't have to fear so much. She couldn't control what would happen next, but to her it was of no importance. For at last she could reunite with the only person she had taken chances for, Ike.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
